Cosmogirl
by Gorgone
Summary: Cómo había terminado allí? En verdad no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea. Y no quería saberlo. Después de todo, sospechaba que la respuesta no podía ser demasiado “cool”. Las mujeres eran en verdad un misterio. One-Shot. Soul x Maka.


_Notas de la Autora:_

_Buaa, pues nisiquiera voy a comenzar a decir de dónde salió esta fumadera. Un intento de hacer comedia, que terminó siendo romance. Pero no podía dejar de subirlo porque lo prometido es deuda :). De todas maneras espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, aunque la comedia no sea lo mío. Ni le hagan caso al título xD, no se me ocurría nada más, estoy abierta a sugerencias nuevas. Sólo dénle una oportunidad, lleva su tiempito en el horno._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen. Para nada. Sólo son usados vilmente para fines recreativos. :D_

_Advertencia: Leves spoilers del manga._

_

* * *

  
_

"Cosmogirl"

(One-Shot)**  
**

"Ojalá hubiese escogido a Oxford-kun de compañero."

¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?

Soul no era bueno para acertijos, nunca lo había sido. Y en cuanto se trataba de acertijos y mujeres, estaba más perdido aún.

Se lo había preguntado en el momento. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente? Lo que había dicho no tenía lógica de ninguna manera. ¿Que acaso Maka y Oxford no eran maestros, cómo podría haber Maka elegido a Oxford en primer lugar? Definitivamente, o Soul se estaba perdiendo de algo, o lo que había dicho Maka, más para sí misma que para él, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Se lo había preguntado, pero su compañera sólo le había contestado con evasivas. En aquel momento, Soul había relegado la frase a un lugar de su inconsciencia, de donde no había salido sino hasta días después, atormentándolo por la noche cuando no podía dormir.

Cada vez las pesadillas eran más frecuentes, era el precio que había que pagar. Y por eso a veces optaba por no dormir, y quedarse despierto mientras el mundo se hundía en un profundo sopor y Death City, parecía más muerta que nunca. En aquellos lentos y apacibles momentos, frases como aquella lo golpeaban por alguna razón misteriosa.

No era más que una oración común y corriente. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que lograba marearle mientras daba vueltas por su cabeza y le hacía sentir aquel nudo en el estómago que todavía no había reconocido por completo?

No había manera de descubrirlo. Normalmente poseía cierta facilidad para conocer a lo que su amiga la importunaba, o lo que sentía en ciertos momentos, pero cada vez que Maka le salía con uno de sus arranques femeninos no podía sino quedarse en el sitio, como si le hubiesen hablado chino.

Aquello no era cool. Aquello no era nada cool.

-

Recordaba una ocasión, unas semanas antes, en la que Maka le había llevado a ver una película al cine. Luego de estar días chinchándole y poniendo la excusa de que no era conveniente que una "señorita como ella" fuese sola al cine (Aunque Soul dejase en claro que no sabía en qué parte de Maka existía aquella "señorita"), había logrado arrastrarlo, en parte por el miedo a los posibles Maka-Chops que sabía le esperarían de no acceder.

La película como tal no sabía de qué trataba exactamente, algo de romance y lágrimas, de esas cosas que les gustaban a las mujeres. Y se quedó sin saberlo, porque en cuanto las luces se apagaron y los créditos comenzaron a correr, el asiento del cine se hizo repentinamente cómodo, y las horas sin dormir pudieron más que él.

Maka había pasado el resto de la película enfurruñada, después de descubrir a Soul profundamente dormido. Se había entretenido en meterle palomitas en la boca abierta de par en par que de vez en cuando, para la consternación del resto del público, dejaba escapar un sonoro ronquido. Y había continuado así hasta que Soul se había despertado en la parte más lacrimógena y emocionante, ahogándose ruidosamente, para dormirse luego sin siquiera preguntarse qué era lo que le había pasado.

En los créditos le había despertado un Maka-Chop de los buenos.

-Interesante la película, verdad?- Le había comentado Maka después de tres minutos de silencio mientras volvían a casa.

Soul se había encogido de hombros.

-Pues no me gustó tanto.

(En verdad no era su culpa resultar un tanto descarado de vez en cuando)

-En serio?- Le había preguntado Maka sarcásticamente. Y aunque sus sentidos arácnidos en ese momento seguían todavía un poco dormidos, Soul pudo detectar un poco de resentimiento en la voz de su compañera.

-El romance no me interesa mucho a decir verdad.- Fue lo único que acertó a decir.

-Genial.-Respondió en voz baja su amiga.-Ya me di cuenta.

Después de eso, Maka no le había hablado sino hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, y no había ni mencionado el cine desde entonces.

Las mujeres en verdad eran un misterio.

-

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- Murmuró finalmente Soul con refunfuño.

¿Cómo había terminado allí? En verdad no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea. Y no quería saberlo. Después de todo, sospechaba que la respuesta no podía ser demasiado "cool".

Observó la cara del hijo de Shinigami-sama, que había estado escuchando en silencio de brazos cruzados todo aquel tiempo. De alguna extraña manera, aquella visita improvisada a la mansión de Death the Kid al no tener nada mejor que hacer había terminado en un insólito caso de confidencialidad médico-paciente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí, Soul-kun?- Le contestó Kid, sin perder la calma.

-No sé… porque supuestamente (Recalcó el "supuestamente") tú eres inteligente y todo eso.- Respondió Soul encogiéndose de hombros, sin creer que al final, la inquietud hubiese podido con él y se encontrase en aquella situación tan incómoda.

-Hmmmm.- Kid se colocó en una posición completamente simétrica sobre la silla de su comedor, con las esperanzas (Casi una seguridad) de que eso le haría pensar mejor.

Soul gruñó, observando el techo de la habitación completamente proporcionada que le estaba haciendo sentirse fuera de lugar.

-Bueno. Pues es lógico.- Determinó finalmente luego de unos cuantos segundos.- Definitivamente Maka no se encuentra bien mentalmente. Es imposible que pueda haber escogido a Oxford en primer lugar. Porque Oxford es un maestro como ella.

Pssssss. Volteó los ojos. Había olvidado que Kid tenía un punto de vista bizarro en cuanto a las relaciones interpersonales, y que en cuanto a mujeres, sabía incluso menos que él.

-A esa conclusión ya había llegado yo.- Murmuró Soul escéptico, pero su amigo ya no lo estaba escuchando.

-Es lo único a lo que puede referirse. Desde luego que a Maka le pasa algo. Puedes ser o blanco o negro, no puedes ser un arma y al mismo tiempo un maestro. Tampoco hay grises, ninguna gama de grises, lo que le hace falta a Maka es…

Sin embargo, no pudo enterarse de lo que le hacía falta a su amiga (Aunque tenía el presentimiento que era algo relativo a la simetría, al orden, o algo de eso que todavía no terminaba de entender) porque entonces las hermanas Thompson que hasta el momento habían (O por lo menos una de ellas) estado escuchando, interrumpieron la matutina manicure en el comedor para manifestar lo que pensaban del caso.

-Soul-kun, ¿Quieres jugar Stop?

No. Eso no.

-No exactamente, Patty.- Dijo Soul arqueando las cejas.-En otra ocasión tal vez.

-Yo jugaré contigo, nee-chan.- Respondió entusiasta Liz, lo que causó que Patty se pusiese a saltar.- En cuanto a ti.- Se dirigió a Soul.- No creas que te voy a hacer la tarea.

-¿Huh?- Ladeó la cabeza, intentando comprender a lo que se refería la Thompson mayor.

Elizabeth Thompson sonrió con orgullo. Había estado escuchando en silencio cada una de sus palabras, y aunque Soul sabía que Liz era una aficionada a las novelas de la tarde, le había sorprendido el que hubiese estado tan interesada en primer lugar, y que hubiese sido ella la que lo había empujado a contar todo aquello.

-Espérate aquí un momento.-Dijo Liz con suficiencia, dándose demasiada importancia.- Ya sé exactamente lo que te hace falta.

Soul observó a Liz desaparecer por el resquicio de la puerta mientras se soplaba las rosadas uñas recién pintadas, dejándolo entre la emocionada Patty que no dejaba de practicar sus "tácticas" con un creyón rojo sobre la madera, y Kid que hablaba ahora de las diferencias entre el negro y el blanco, su papel tan importante en causar el caos y la conmoción, y el cómo en condiciones desproporcionadas llevarían a la sociedad al apocalipsis.

Suspiró, mientras se limpiaba la frente, preguntándose cómo podía Liz sobrevivir en aquella casa de locos. Apenas llevaba quince minutos allí y tenía la impresión de estar en un sanatorio mental (En buena parte por la anarquía que había causado que se tropezase con el paragüero del recibidor al entrar). ¿Sería también él uno de los pacientes? El que comenzase a pensar simétricamente y no pudiese volver a encontrar su línea de pensamiento debían de ser unos de los síntomas. En cuanto a Liz… si podía soportarlo… debía de ser una loca ella también.

-Aquí están, tus mejores amigas.- Declaró con suficiencia Liz, mientras dejaba caer una torre de revistas entre los brazos del sorprendido Soul.

Pues sí, su conclusión había sido la correcta.

-¿Cosmogirl?-Leyó sin entusiasmo.

-Si quieres entender la mente de una mujer. No tienes más que leerlas.- Concluyó la Thompson.- Me las devuelves cuando hayas terminado.

Arqueó las cejas. ¿Así que la mente femenina podía ser reducida a un simple manual de treinta y siete páginas y una novela de Corín Tellado? Debía de ser fácil, entonces. Demasiado fácil. Sospechoso. No creía que aquello le sería de ayuda. Le gustaba pensar que Maka no era una de esas chicas que se interesaban en los nuevos trucos Maybeline y en los cotilleos ajenos. Sin embargo ni se le pasó por la cabeza el rechazar la oferta de Liz por aquella enorme cara de sabelotodo tan parecida a la de su compañera, que sabía por experiencia, precedía a arranques de furia en casos de ser contrariada.

Soul suspiró de nuevo, preguntándose más o menos cuánto tiempo pensaría Liz que tardaría él en leer aquella pila enorme de publicaciones mujeriles. Y mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta perfectamente simétrica de la mansión del hijo de Shinigami-sama, creyéndose incapaz de aguantar un minuto más sin entender , concluyó que había salido más confundido de lo que lo había estado al entrar.

-

Sin tener nada más que hacer, inició diligentemente su camino a casa, mientras cargaba con su nueva paca de cosmopolitans e iba soltando unas cuantas por el camino.

¿Entonces cuál había sido la conclusión? Ninguna. Ninguna en específico. Tenía la sensación de que todo aquel día se iba a convertir en un trabajo de investigación, incluso aunque él no lo quisiese así. Ni que aquello le hubiese molestado tanto. No era cosa suya importunarse por una cosa tan poco cool, después de todo.

¿Qué le pasaba a Maka? El problema era de ella, no de él, definitivamente. Él no estaba molesto. Para nada.

Mientras pensaba que podría continuar convenciéndose a sí mismo toda la vuelta a casa, sintió una presencia conocida. Era de esperarse.

-¡Soul! ¡¿Qué hacesss!?- Pudo oír venir a su amigo desde 100 metros de distancia.

-Black Star, ¿Qué tal?- Saludó Soul, dejando caer la torre de revistas al suelo.

Su amigo observó el montón mientras ladeaba la cabeza confuso.

-¿Qué son éstas?- Murmuró siempre curioso el heredero de La Estrella.

-Me las prestó Liz. No preguntes.-Se encogió de hombros.

Pero obviamente, si Soul hubiese estado educado en la psicología inversa se habría dado cuenta que era el único tipo de psicología con la que su amigo podía ser controlado. No había más que decirle "no preguntes" para que de pronto Black Star sintiese el enorme deseo de preguntar… y de enterarse. Si lo hubiese sabido, Soul se hubiese salido con la suya, y se habría ahorrado el problema de volver a contar la misma historia otra vez, perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de decencia.

Después de interminables minutos de tortura sonora no había tenido otra opción que contárselo todo a su amigo, y ahora a Tsubaki, que había llegado persiguiéndolo, intentando mantener el paso de su maestro.

-Bueno. Pues obviamente no te quiere.-Fue la conclusión del sonriente Black Star.

-Hm. Gracias.- Se resignó Soul, por lo menos había entendido un poco mejor que su otro amigo, que seguramente ya iría por el sexto color del arcoíris y sus condiciones "decorativas".

-No puedo creerlo, ¡Te quiere cambiar!- Se tronchó Black Star de la risa.

-He. He. Mira como me río.- Suspiró con ironía Soul, un poco resentido.

No podía no quererlo, ¿Cierto?. ¿Cierto? Habían estado juntos desde el principio… habían pasado por mucho juntos. Y de todas maneras… ¿Por qué razón?

-A mí nadie me cambiaría. Por nada en el mundo. Soy incluso mejor que un Dios, ¿No lo ves?- Levantó la cabeza Black Star orgulloso.- ¿Verdad, Tsubaki, verdad que tú no me cambiarías?

Soul observó a Tsubaki que parecía querer encontrarse en otro lado y que ignoró la pregunta de su maestro con un arte que a Soul le pareció soberbio.

-Soul-kun, sólo hay una manera de saber la respuesta…-Sonrió dulcemente.

-Tsubaki… ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que tú nunca me cambiarías?

-Estoy escuchando.- Se interesó Soul, ignorando de igual manera a Black-Star.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

-¿Tsubaki…?

Bueno, aquella era la respuesta más coherente que le habían dado en un buen tiempo. Aún así, ya lo había hecho, Maka le había ignorado. Tal vez le estaba dando más importancia de lo que en verdad tenía. Pero sabía que tenía que llegar a la verdad de todo.

¿Qué tenía Oxford de especial que no tuviese él? Además de la apariencia extraña, quería decir. ¿Pero no podía ser que le gustase Oxford por eso, no? ¿No? El simple pensamiento se le hizo incómodo y en parte se encontró regañándose a sí mismo por torturarse de esa manera. No podía ser eso. Tenía que ser otra cosa.

-Bueno, gracias, voy marchando, Maka se va a molestar si llego tarde para la cena.-Recogió la pila de revistas del suelo, de donde estaba seguro más de un transeúnte habría agarrado una.

-Tsubaki… respóndeme.- Siguió intentando Black Star consternado.

-Nosotros también deberíamos de irnos, Black Star.- Murmuró Tsubaki con una sonrisa.- Se está haciendo tarde.

-¡Tsubaki…!-Exclamó Black Star lastimeramente, mientras su compañera le daba la espalda y marchaba en otra dirección.

-

Soul caminaba ensimismado en dirección a casa de Maka, mientras las cosmogirls caían y cubrían el camino.

Tenían una relación especial. ¿No era así? Por lo menos él lo sentía así. Desde el primer momento, había sido instantáneo. Maka era la persona más cercana a él desde…no estaba seguro.

No era una simple amistad, no era un simple compañerismo. Era algo más. Era uno de los compromisos más grandes que había tenido en la vida. Desde el primer momento en el que dijo sí a su propuesta de convertirse en su arma, en aquel momento tan lejano, perdido en el tiempo. Y no sabía por qué había dicho que sí, pero no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada. Maka tenía un don especial, lo había sabido siempre, desde el momento en que la conoció. Y desde entonces habían crecido tanto. Habían pasado por momentos difíciles para ambos, habían reído, habían llorado. Había llegado a quererla más que a sí mismo. Le había confiado todo lo que nunca le había confiado a nadie. Y además estaban aquellos momentos, en los que eran uno sólo, en los que cada gesto quedaba guardado en su memoria, en los que los nervios podían más con él que cualquier cosa y sentía a flor de piel todos aquellos sentimientos a los que todavía no llegaba a poner nombre. Estaban las sonrisas cómplices. Los llantos compartidos. Las inquietudes pasadas juntos. La angustiante sensación de que se encontraba en peligro. La irreprimible sensación que llenaba su cuerpo, aquel instinto de protegerla bajo cualquier costo. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, eso lo sabía de sobra. Entonces qué. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

"Ya. Para, Soul. Pareces una diva." Se susurró así mismo. ¿Qué demonios? Ese no era él. No era cosa suya pasar tanto trabajo por una simple frase, se lo preguntaría y ya, no sería tan difícil.

-

-Sooooooooul-kun!!!

Soul volteó. No podía ser. Lo que faltaba. La persona que menos quería ver en aquel momento.

-¿Qué haces?- Oxford miró inquiridoramente la paca de revistas que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Nada.-Murmuró Soul, ya un poco harto de las apariciones importunas que solía practicar su compañero de curso.

-Creo que estas son tuyas.-Oyó decir a Kim mientras depositaba unas diez revistas más en el tope de la torre y sus brazos lo resentían.-Las recogimos viniendo. Aunque no sé para qué estarás leyendo Cosmopolitans, Soul.

-Son de Liz.-Se ruborizó, mientras se negaba a dar más explicaciones.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?

En un intento de cambiar de tema, la situación se metamorfoseó por completo y Soul descubrió con satisfacción que parecía haber volteado inconscientemente la tortilla. Ahora la ruborizada era Kim mientras Oxford sonreía con suficiencia.

Bah. No quería saberlo. "Tonterías románticas" Pensó con rencor.

-Nos enteramos de que estuviste haciendo algunas preguntas.- Oyó decir a Kim como si nada.

Quién había sido? O una de dos, o todo el mundo había oído a Black Star morirse de la risa (Muy probable) o la lengua de la Thompson mayor había hecho bien su tarea (Igual de probable). Soul gruñó como única respuesta.

-Dile a Maka que si lo quiere se lo regalo.- Susurró seguidamente Kim en un tono de voz tan bajo que Soul llegó a pensar que lo decía en serio. Parecía tan desesperada que aunque la simple idea le producía un sabor agrio en la boca, estuvo a punto de considerar decírselo a Maka.

-¿Qué dices, Kim, ángel mío? ¿Mi melcochita de perita en dulce?- Exclamó Oxford en un tono cantarín, acercándose para oír mejor.

-Con lazo y todo.- Imploró Kim mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios, haciendo el símbolo universal de "silencio".-Vamos, Oxford, quedamos con Jackie y Harvard a las siete, ¿Recuerdas?

Observó cómo la pelirrosa agarraba Oxford por el brazo y él se dejaba jalar encantado mientras se ruborizaba. Volteó los ojos involuntariamente y se alejó con expresión de horror, mientras negaba con la cabeza para sí mismo.

Y mientras pensaba en cómo ciertos tipos de persona podían llegar a existir y se cuestionaba el por qué exactamente, (De nuevo, ¿Por qué demonios Maka podía llegar a decir algo tan terrible como que prefería a Oxford a él?) algo hizo click en su mente.

Las siete. Dios. Maka lo mataría, incluso si corría, dejando a las Cosmopolitans abandonadas a su suerte, llegaría quince minutos tarde. Y Maka era puntual. Vaya si lo era.

Aquel era el trato, Maka hacía los desayunos, él los almuerzos (Cuando almorzaban en casa y no almorzaban por ahí en medio de una misión). Las cenas se las compartían. Y aquella noche le tocaba a ella. Otra razón más para apurarse… sabía lo impaciente y lo furiosa que se podía poner su compañera cuando llegaba tarde para la cena, o se le ocurría tan siquiera decir que la comida que había hecho no estaba buena. Tenía marcas de por vida en sitios insospechados para demostrarlo.

Se estremeció al pensar en los Maka-Chop que lo esperaban, pero mientras comenzaba inconscientemente a caminar a paso más rápido, no contaba con que algo más le entretendría.

-

-Evans.-Pronunció su nombre con deleite y mientras Soul comenzaba a creer que la mala mala mala suerte existía (Y que casualmente le tocaba a él, vaya sorpresa) continuó.- No pensé que te encontraría por aquí.

Era mentira. Death Scythe siempre sabía dónde estaba todo el mundo. Beneficios de ser mano derecha de Shinigami-sama, y mercedes que utilizaba siempre para ir a la caza de cualquier fémina que trajese sangre nueva a Death City.

-Hm.- Soul volteó a ver al padre de Maka.

Spirit Albarn le sonreía con suficiencia a una distancia considerablemente pequeña. Se preguntó qué podría querer, Spirit normalmente lo ignoraba, apenas ahora estaba comenzando a aceptar la idea de que Maka tuviese un compañero.

Spirit si no lo ignoraba, solía resultar abiertamente hostil hacia su persona. Debía de ser algo común que los padres fuesen sobre protectores con sus hijas. No sabía cómo haría Death Scythe en caso de que Maka se consiguiese un novio, pensó consternado, si se comportaba de esa manera con un simple compañero.

Lo que Soul no podía saber era que Spirit, al ya haber pasado por allí, sabía más o menos cómo iba la cosa.

-¿Qué tal?-Dijo alegremente el padre de Maka. Ahora parecía fingido, obviamente estaba buscando algo de él, pero no podía saber qué. Tal vez si le diese una cosmo desaparecería… esperaba.

-Estable.-Respondió suspirando (¿Cuántas veces había suspirado en la última media hora?).-Llegando tarde. Su hija me va a matar si no me…

Apuro. Iba a decir, pero se vio rápidamente interrumpido.

-Hablando de mi hija…- Sonrió Death Scythe con orgullo.

Bingo. Ya sabía lo que pasaba. No podía creerlo. Iba a estrangular a cierta neoyorquina chismosa en cuanto la volviese a ver…

-¿No tienes nada que preguntarme?- Spirit abrió los ojos de una manera que le recordó a Blair cuando pedía pescado.

-Hm. No exactamente.- Refunfuñó Soul mientras se ruborizaba. Aquello hubiese sido humillante. No necesitaba pasar por eso.

-¡Seguramente que sí!- Rió falsamente el padre de Maka.- ¡Uno tiene tantas inquietudes cuando es joven!

-Pues… no. Nada en especial.-Frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Tiene que haber algo.- Le incitó Spirit.- Tú sabes que nadie conoce mejor a una hija que su propio padre, ¿Verdad?.

Soul asintió ligeramente mientras dudaba. Spirit todavía seguía regalándole peluches y barbies a Maka cada cumpleaños y en navidad.

Se podía sentir en el aire que Spirit estaba muerto de ganas por dar el discurso que seguramente llevaba practicando una hora. Aquel de "Maka es una chica muy especial, se parece tanto a su madre." Pero Soul necesitaba apurarse si no quería que aquella chica tan especial lo estrangulase al llegar a casa.

-Vamos… ¿Por favor?

-Muchas gracias, Spirit-san.- Ugh, el honorario resultaba un tanto… de más.-…pero voy tarde.

Soul huyó rápidamente, rehuyendo de la pregunta directa de Spirit. Continuó con su camino incómodamente mientras sentía la lastimera mirada de Deathscythe sobre su espalda.

Sonrió para sí mismo, era increíble como un padre podía sentir tanta devoción por su hija, increíblemente controlador, sí, era cierto, pero por lo menos eso significaba que le importaba.

¿Pero qué había querido que le dijese? Sinceramente ya había caído demasiado bajo, y había fallado fatalmente en el intento de mantener su coolness. No se iba a rebajar a preguntarle al padre de su amiga lo que pensaba de que Maka lo quisiese cambiar. Seguramente terminaría empujándola a hacerlo.

Le asustaba un tanto. Un suegro así debía de ser francamente insoportable, pensó inconscientemente.

Aún así, pobre Spirit. Y para Maka su padre apenas era algo más que un… bueno, no. Era un perro.

-

Los brazos ya comenzaban a dolerle. Al fin. Sólo una cuadra y ya. Quince minutos tarde, pero qué más daba. Ya se estaba cansando. Pasar por tantos desastres por una mujer le parecía ilógico, pero igualmente necesario. No sabía si la mente se le había aclarado algo, pero tampoco sabía si tendría el valor de exigir una respuesta seria por parte de Maka. El simple pensamiento le nublaba la mente.

-Meeeeaowwwww.

-Hola, Blair.-Murmuró inconscientemente mientras la gata caminaba a su lado, intentando enroscársele en las piernas, para hacer un poco más complicada la operación de llegar a casa con un metro de revistas entre los brazos.- Voy tarde. ¿Sabes si la cena ya está lista?

-¿Traes pescado, Soul-kun?-Maulló coquetamente la gata.

Soul negó con la cabeza, dando gracias de que Blair hubiese estado en el baño en el momento en que Dios había repartido los cerebros. No sabía si podría aguantar alguna otra pregunta acerca de Maka. Era increíble cómo la gente podía ser tan habladora. Sin embargo, justo antes de llegar al portal, cuando Soul pensaba que por una vez iba a ganarle una batalla a la mala suerte, la minina que había estado extrañamente silenciosa durante el camino dejó escapar la impropia afirmación.

- ¿Sabes algo, Soul-kun? El noventa por ciento de los problemas con mujeres se resuelven si las besas.- Los cascabeles tintinearon mientras su cara de gato lucía más traviesa que nunca.- ¿Por qué no lo intentas y luego me cuentas cómo termina todo?

La gata desapareció tan rápido como llegó, dejando a un Soul confundido en la entrada del edificio. No sabía lo que le confundía más, el hecho de que Blair supiese estadística (O contar, si vamos por ahí) o de que le hubiese dado el consejo más bizarro que le habían dado en su vida.

Besar? Tal vez eso funcionaría en cuanto a ella, pero en cuanto a Maka… pues no estaba seguro. Seguramente se llevaría un buen Maka-chop después de intentarlo. ¿Pero para qué, si ni siquiera valdría la pena? No haría más que agravarlo todo. Maka no le hablaría por semanas, y estaba seguro que era un paso demasiado grande, no quería perderla como amiga, después de todo. Eso nunca. Además, el simple hecho de pensar en besar los labios de Maka le traía aquella sensación rara en el cuerpo, aquellas extrañas mariposas en el estómago que prefería ignorar.

Aghhh asquerosa gata, bruja, mujer, lo que fuera que fuese Blair.

-

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Si entraba con el suficiente silencio podría fingir que había estado todo el tiempo allí y que no había escuchado la llamada para la cena. No sabía cómo lo haría con las Cosmopolitan, pero creía poder lograrlo. Las dejaría en una esquina y luego correría a hacerse el dormido. Sí. Eso haría.

Sin embargo, mientras se planteaba todos aquellos planes para poder librarse de un Maka-chop se dio cuenta que el apartamento estaba vacío. Prendió la luz con el codo. ¿Maka no había llegado? Eso era extraño. Echó una ojeada en la cocina, que lucía tal y como la había dejado él en el almuerzo. Bueno, como que se salvaría aquella vez.

-

Maka llegó con media hora de retraso. Media hora que estaba segura, Soul nunca le perdonaría.

-Lo sé. Lo sé.- Se justificó ante la mirada reprobadora de Soul, que se daba golpecitos en el reloj desde el sofá.- Estaba con Stein-Hakaze, quería enseñarme algo de replicación de almas.

Aquella era la táctica de Maka. Siempre dejaba escapar una palabra o una frase que sonase lo suficientemente inteligente o interesante para que alguien preguntase. Después era especialmente difícil callarla acerca del tema, así que Soul sólo caía en aquel juego en ocasiones especiales, cuando Maka necesitaba una subida de ánimos, en navidad o en cumpleaños. Como no era ninguna de las anteriores, mantuvo la mirada de censura que le solía salir tan bien.

-Bien. Lo siento. Traje algo de la tienda.- Maka se dirigió hacia la cocina para dejar la bolsa de papel mientras Soul negaba con la cabeza para sí mismo. Solía regañarle cuando en vez de preparar la comida traía una de esas "fritangas de microondas" que se compraban en la tienda de enfrente, pero no iba a decirle nada, desde luego apreciaba su vida.

-¿Qué lees?-Maka se sentó en el sofá a su lado y Soul recordó la revista que hacía poco había comenzado a leer.- ¿Cosmopolitan?

Se asomó para tener una mejor vista de la portada.

-¿31 posiciones, una para cada el día del mes? ¿Cómo saber si te engaña? ¿Tips para reparar tus rizos en cuestión de días?

Soul se escondió entre las páginas bajando la cabeza, pero aún así tuvo tiempo para ver las cejas arqueadas de su amiga que acompañaban a una sonrisa que purgaba por salir.

-Son de Liz.-Gruñó como única respuesta, en verdad, en verdad verdad no quería dar explicaciones.

-Ah. Claro, eso lo explica todo.- Rió irónicamente Maka.- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la tarde? ¿Leyendo cosmogirls?

-Salí a dar una vuelta. Esto llega a ponerse aburrido de vez en cuando.- Le respondió Soul, aunque "aburrido" no era exactamente la palabra que mejor describiría su curiosa tarde.

-Me encontré con mi padre… estaba actuando raro.- Dejó escapar casualmente Maka después de un par de minutos de quedarse pensativa hojeando otra de las revistas que había agarrado del montón.

Soul no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada cómplice mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Sí, ya sé. ¿Cuándo no? Pero aún así.- Continuó su amiga, y luego como si nada.- Te estaba buscando.

Sintió cómo se le trancaba algo en la garganta de manera un tanto inocente.

-¿Ah? ¿A mí?- Fingió sorpresa.

-Sí, dijo algo acerca de una pregunta.- Aclaró Maka mientras pasaba una página y se acomodaba más en el sofá, colocándole las piernas en el regazo y recostándose contra el reposabrazos.

-Ah sí, estuve haciendo preguntas, y hablando por allí.- Arrastró las palabras, rezando por no tener que dar más explicaciones.

-¿Hablando de qué?

-De lo plana que resultas, de cómo tienes los tobillos gordos y de cómo eres demasiado curiosa.-Exclamó, sabiendo que le molestaría.

Se lo debió de haber esperado, pero aún así el Maka-Chop que siguió no fue normal.

-Te pasa.- Volteó la cabeza orgullosa al oír sus quejidos. Para luego voltearse hacia él habiendo realizado una segunda reflexión:

-¡Pero si me dijiste que ya no tenía los tobillos gordos!-Reclamó con una mirada de esas que metían miedo y que se le daban tan bien.

-Mentí.- Contestó Soul rápidamente con una risa.

Segundo Maka-Chop.

Maka frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba intentando de cambiar el tema?

-No, en serio. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

Ya se había puesto conversadora. Y ya era bien pasada la hora de cenar y las tripas de Soul rugían por la falta de comida y el ajetreo en el que se había visto envuelto.

-Tengo hambre.

-Yo no.-Respondió Maka con despreocupación.

Soul la miró entrecerrando los ojos, intuyendo lo que se traía entre manos. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible que lo soltase así como así. Maka era curiosa y era algo que no sabía disimular bien del todo, no todavía por lo menos.

-Hm.

-Estás actuando raro.-Concluyó su amiga mientras le daba golpecitos en el hombro y entrecerraba los ojos.

Estaba bien en verdad, si no quería responder a su pregunta lo entendería, pero estaba segura de que no lo podría soltar después y que la incertidumbre la volvería loca poco a poco.

Aún así. ¿Qué sería exactamente lo que su compañero no querría decir? Le observó detenidamente, pero no encontró nada raro o especial. No sería nada de la sangre negra, ¿Verdad? ¿Y si se había enterado de algo? ¿Y si era algo de Chrona? ¿Habría algo que no querría decirle? ¿O tal vez era algo más tonto? Con Soul nunca podía saber.

Sabía que las cosas le importaban mucho más de lo que aparentaba, pero se sentía inquieta haciendo suposiciones. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar exigiendo una respuesta, lo que quería oír de la boca de Soul la sorprendió antes de tiempo:

-Quería saber qué opinaba la gente del hecho de que me quisieses cambiar por Oxford.- Dijo la frase con una sonrisa burlona.- No es que me importe, a decir verdad.

No, por supuesto que no le importaba.

Maka suspiró aliviada y dejó escapar una risita. Tonto Soul, preocupándose por esas cosas. Porque en realidad podía intuir que estaba preocupado, no podía engañarla en ese punto. Podría engañar al resto pero no a ella. Después de todo, era su compañera, ¿no?.

-Ah… ¿Eso? ¿Te lo tomaste en serio?-Respondió un tanto incómoda.

-Si te interesa saber, Kim mandó a decir que te lo puedes quedar. Que te lo regala con lazo y todo.- Sonrió Soul.

-Hm. Muy amable de su parte.- Asintió ella a su vez.

Había que ser… No podía creer que se lo hubiese tomado literalmente, después de todo, no había sido nada más que una indirecta que había lanzado casi sin pensar. En verdad lo que había querido decirle en aquel momento eran cosas que no se atrevía a confesar de ninguna forma ni manera. Se le había escapado de lo más profundo de su ser. Aquella frase, que en verdad no quería significar nada más sino que esperaba que en algún momento Soul le pudiese prestar la misma atención que Oxford le prestaba a Kim. Vamos, delirios de una mente adolescente, y sentimientos que ni siquiera ella se sentía cómoda admitiéndoselos a sí misma.

-Sí, ¿Verdad?- Continuó Soul, mientras fingía estar muy interesado en la revista.

Maka se preguntó qué segmento estaría leyendo que parecía tan atrayente mientras le observaba fijamente.

-Sabes que no lo decía en verdad, estaba bromeando.-Aclaró después de un rato, sintiéndose un tanto culpable. Sabía que no debía de haberlo dicho, pero su lengua la había traicionado en el momento, y ahora no podía sino sentirse inquieta.- ¿Estabas preocupado por eso?

-¿Yo? No. –Le respondió su amigo, restándole importancia.-Desde luego que no… sólo era… curiosidad.

-Ah ya veo.-Sonrió nerviosamente.

"Desde luego que no". Sí lo había estado, lo sabía a la perfección. Cómo podía haber creído que lo decía en serio? Haberlo elegido como compañero había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida. El estar con él le había dado la mayor fortaleza de la que se creía capaz, la había forzado a crecer, a hacerse independiente, a descubrir el mundo de nuevo. Porque le había abierto las puertas a cosas inimaginables, a sentimientos que pensaba sólo existían en cuentos de hadas.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo tan siquiera pensado? ¿Cómo de aquella manera le había abierto los ojos a aquella cruel perspectiva de imaginarse un mundo sin él?. El sólo imaginar que la pensase capaz hacía que se le encogiese el corazón de alguna manera desproporcionada, hacía que viese a aquel Soul desprotegido, tímido y necesitado de ella que era en verdad, tal como ella se sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando se enfrentaba contra el mundo a su lado.

-Soul,- Llamó su nombre en un susurro.- ¿Sabes que podrías llegar a ser tierno?

-¿Ah?-Respondió aturdido su amigo.

-Sí, aunque seas un cínico, creo que puedes llegar a ser tierno.- Afirmó Maka como para sí misma.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa de cariño, que hizo a Soul ruborizarse y apartar la mirada.

-Supongo que… ¿Gracias?-Sonrió de vuelta.

Se hundieron en un silencio extraño. No se podría acertar al decir que era incómodo, porque entre ellos extrañamente existía uno parecido. Era más bien un silencio inmortal, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido durante unos minutos, cuando la confianza mutua los aturdía y se encontraban cansados e incapacitados de hacer otra cosa más que sumirse en la compañía y regodearse en la comodidad del momento.

-¿Y bien qué te respondieron?- Sonrió Maka. Quería enterarse de todo. Quería que él le contase.

- ¿De qué?- Pareció desconcertado.

-La pregunta.-Se impacientó, preguntándose si en verdad no se acordaría o si acaso intentaba rehuir del tema.

-Nada muy concreto… quiero decir.-Suspiró Soul derrotado.- No cosas que entienda de todas maneras.

¿Cosas que entendiese? ¿A qué podía referirse eso? Sabía que por regla general Soul se refería al romance como "inentendible". Pero no podía ser eso, ¿O sí? El simple pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse. No podía ser tan obvio.

-¿A quién le preguntaste?- Continuó comprensiva.

Soul lo meditó un momento, planteándose si continuar o no. Pero al final Maka observó cómo se daba por vencido con un suspiro.

-A ver… a Kid, a Patty, a Liz, a Black Star, a Tsubaki, a Kim, a Oxford… a tu papá y a Blair.-Contó lentamente Soul con los dedos .- Bueno, a la gran mayoría no les pregunté nada, pero aún así quisieron dar su opinión.

Se encogió de hombros mientras Maka soltaba una risa placentera. Era muy típico que eso ocurriese. Sobre todo en Death City donde parecía que los problemas de uno eran problemas de todos.

-Te faltó alguien por preguntar.-Murmuró después de un rato mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó resignado Soul mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio.

-A mí.- Dijo juguetonamente.

Bueno, aquello era lógico. Maka se regañó a sí misma por haberlo recalcado. Porque aún así, si llegaba a preguntarle algo, no estaba segura de cómo respondería. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, observar las reacciones de su compañero era demasiado divertido.

-Bueno, a ti ya te lo había preguntado, y preferiste no responderme, así que no tuve otra opción.- Oyó decir a Soul con una muestra de fingido resentimiento.- Si no, no me hubiese tomado la molestia.

-Hm, sí supongo.- Se ruborizó. Se había olvidado de aquel pequeño detalle. Tal vez en algún momento podría ser capaz de responderle. Tal vez, después de un tiempo… podría llegar a explicarle aquello que ella no podía explicarse tampoco.

-¿Y cuál fue tu conclusión?-Continuó Maka, evitando el tener que dar una respuesta.

-Que básicamente mis amigos son una mierda.-Rió Soul.

- Lo dices en serio?- Se irguió divertida.

-Kid se puso hablar del blanco y del negro, Liz me prestó revistas, Patty se puso triste porque no quería jugar stop con ella, Black Star estuvo media hora riéndose….

-Son bastante particulares todos.- Se carcajeó como respuesta.

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás.- Se encogió de hombros Soul, a lo que ella asintió enfurruñada.

-La única persona que en verdad me dio un consejo útil fue Blair.- Continuó su amigo, de nuevo haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Blair? ¿Qué tipo de consejo te pudo haber dado Blair?-Rió Maka un tanto despectivamente. Definitivamente, viniendo de Blair, no podía ser nada muy sabio, o muy decente.

-Pues eso… prefiero guardármelo.- Profirió Soul con sonrisa suficiente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Era obvio que el objetivo de su amigo era fastidiarle la paciencia, sin embargo Maka se vio rápidamente envuelta en la trampa, y se encontró con más facilidad de la prevista, rebosante de curiosidad y de cierto hastío.

-¿No me lo piensas decir?- Dejó escapar con resentimiento.

-Puede ser… llegado el momento.- Sonrió Soul orgulloso mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza. Cosa que no le gustó. Para nada.

¿Qué podría ser? Por la mente de Maka desfilaron líneas de tramas recién montadas, posibles proposiciones indecentes y complots en su contra. El que Blair y Soul le guardasen secretos era algo que no le gustaba para nada, sin saber del todo todavía el por qué.

No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina a su compañero, que acompañada por el silencio cortante y la tensión que causaba su ceño fruncido, funcionó mejor que cualquier arma mortal.

-Bueno, te lo digo.- No pudo sino decir Soul, temiendo que un posible Maka-Chop terminase dejándole secuelas de por vida.- Pero sólo una cosa, tienes que prometerme que no te vas a poner violenta.

-Por supuesto que no.- Sonrió Maka fingiendo una docilidad anti-natural. ¿Violencia? ¿Ella? ¡Por supuesto que no!

No podía más con la curiosidad. Soul todavía parecía indeciso en cuanto a contarle y se preguntó el por qué. ¿Tan descarado sería? Maka estaba comenzando a descubrir que su imaginación no tenía límite en cuanto a posibles pactos pervertidos cuando oyó a Soul agregar otra cláusula al convenio.

-Tampoco te puedes poner molesta.

-Prometido.- Dijo rápidamente, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Y me tienes que seguir hablando.- Advirtió Soul mientras ladeaba la cabeza y capturaba su mirada.

-¿Me vas a decir o no?

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ven, acércate.- Hizo un gesto con la mano y Maka inclinó la cabeza hacia donde estaba él, ladeando la oreja para tener mayor audición del secreto que Soul quería contarle.

Soul se mordió el labio, ¿Se atrevería? Tal vez no habría vuelta atrás… pero ¿Podría hacerlo? Era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido y odiaba admitírselo a sí mismo, pero era el momento de hacer el cambio, ¿O no? Era el momento de saberlo todo. Y sabía que jamás se le presentaría una mejor oportunidad que aquella. Quería contárselo todo. Quería decirle todo aquello que llevaba albergando durante tanto tiempo y que sabía sólo podría llegar a comprender con su ayuda. Quería enseñarle lo especial que le parecía, lo mucho que había llegado a amarla a través de los días, lo indispensable que era para él, y no estaba seguro de poder encontrar palabras como aquellas en aquel momento, no estaba seguro si alguna vez las encontraría.

Fue rápido en verdad, pero a ambos después el momento les pareció que había durado siglos.

Su mano se había posado en la mejilla de Maka y su cara se había acercado suavemente a su perfil, frente con frente. Sus labios habían tocado la piel de su rostro ruborizado, y poco a poco la mano le había hecho girar la cabeza en su dirección, donde sus bocas se encontraron en aquel contacto decisivo. Había comenzado con timidez, intentando guardar cada uno de aquellos movimientos, intentando memorizar el tacto de su piel, el olor de su cabello, la expresión sorprendida de su cara, que todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Soul nunca había estado enamorado. Nunca lo había entendido. Sin embargo había concluido que aquello no podía ser otra cosa. De pronto todo parecía más alegre y más vivo. De pronto tenía una razón por la cual levantarse cada mañana. Y de pronto no quería quedarse dormido, pues por una vez en la vida la realidad era mejor que cualquier sueño. Sabía que sonaba cursi. Y tampoco lo entendía ni el mismo. No sabía cómo había llegado a aquel lugar, y aquello le hacía sentirse extrañamente indefenso.

Había descubierto que no era un amor como aquellos que salían en las películas y por eso no estaba seguro si ella lo entendería. Sentía miedo, pero también sentía emoción. Había llegado suavemente, y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta no pudo evitar concebir todos aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones que lo embargaban cada vez que la tenía cerca o pensaba en ella.

Sabía que era amor. No sabía qué clase o definición pero sabía que había sido un amor que había nacido de quien era él verdaderamente, de su interior, de sus ganas de hacerla feliz, de la alegría de estar a su lado, y de la idea siempre presente de pertenecerle por completo. Lo supo en el momento en el que sus labios se tocaron.

Fue un beso corto y suave pero lleno de significado. Al sacar la cuenta, no habría durado más de dos segundos. Los labios de Soul tantearon con suavidad aquel territorio desconocido, mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando fundirse en aquel momento que perduraría en el recuerdo de ambos. Fue tímido, un tanto incómodo, y ambos se sintieron como unos tontos sin experiencia. Pero fue dulce también. Fue el primero y esperaban que no el último. Y durante aquellos dos segundos, aquellos dos temerosos segundos, en el cual sus labios realizaban la unión que ambos habían ansiado durante tanto tiempo, aquella que parecía tan natural y tan adecuada, supieron que no podrían dar vuelta atrás. Soul sabía que había hecho un pacto. Se había entregado por completo, cualidades y defectos, cuerpo y alma, inseguridades y apariencias. Y no podía sino esperar lo mismo de ella con el corazón en un puño.

Maka no hizo movimiento. Su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

Hacía tiempo que había estado intentando definir lo que sentía por su compañero. Se había dado cuenta cómo poco a poco, el compañerismo, la amistad y la posterior unión habían tomado otro camino, y no se arrepentía de nada. Aún así el simple pensamiento de decir algo, a excepción de un par de indirectas que no había podido controlar, era impensable. Se había conformado con aquel curioso sentimiento que mandaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de algo más. Y la simple idea de que ocurriese algo había sido relevada al período de sus sueños. Por eso ahora la realidad le resultaba imposible de enfrentar, tal como la cercanía de su cuerpo la hacía estremecerse en nerviosismo, y las palabras que purgaban por salir le atenazaban de pánico la garganta. Eran palabras que sólo le pertenecían a ella, a los cuentos de hadas y a sus más privadas fantasías. Eran palabras, declaraciones, sentimientos e ideas, que sabía no estaban listas para salir, y que no pertenecían a aquel mundo. Por eso ahora se encontraba paralizada. Paralizada por la expectativa y por el miedo a lo desconocido.

Duró poco pero lo justo. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Maka todavía no había analizado lo que había ocurrido ante sus ojos abiertos de par en par de la sorpresa, y su cerebro todavía no había llegado a procesar todo aquello que acababa de pasar bajo su grato consentimiento.

Observó atónita la sonrisa traviesa de Soul.

-Ahhh, tengo hambre.- Se estiró su compañero mientras se levantaba del sofá y extrañamente Maka comenzaba a añorar su cercanía. Observó a Soul perderse hacia la cocina de la manera más casual del mundo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero sí había pasado algo. En cuestión de segundos el mundo de ambos había dado un giro, y ahora se encontraba mareado sin saber cómo sostenerse en pie.

Maka se quedó en su sitio. No sabía si el cuerpo le respondería en algún momento o si se quedaría allí hasta deshacerse por completo. No se sentía capaz de decir palabra, su garganta se hallaba seca y sus ojos abiertos. Y dentro de ella su mente y su corazón batallaban para sacar una conclusión rápida sobre lo que había pasado. Inconscientemente su mano se deslizo hacia su boca entreabierta y su índice se posó sobre los labios que había besado Soul hacía un segundo. Pánico. Pánico. Pánico.

Parpadeó finalmente y se descubrió a sí misma temblando de arriba abajo. Sintió poco a poco la bola de nervios que estaba hecha su estómago expandirse, para luego hincharse en un sentimiento que reconoció como el de la felicidad.

Lentamente una sonrisa se fue formando bajo la yema de sus dedos, y segundo tras segundo, descubrió que se había quedado con hambre ella también.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora: _

_Y bien, qué tal lo hice?  
_

_Posiblemente tenga una continuación, despendiendo de que tal vayan los reviews de esta xD, ya veremos, porque no lo puedo dejar así, o sí?_

_Nota: Ya sé que según la linea del tiempo del manga, Kid no debía de estar en Death City en el momento... Aún así. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir a Kid. Es tan divertido xD. Me perdonan esa?_

_Edit: Ya arreglé los signos de interrogación y exclamación :D, gracias Lena-Kun, y gracias a todos por los reviews, se los agradezco mucho muchísimo._

_Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos :)!  
_


End file.
